


Heavenly Sin

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Coming Untouched, Devils, Exhibitionism, First Times, Forbidden Relationships, Halo Kink, Heavens Gates, Horns, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Magic, Smut, Spitroasting, Tail Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: “Y-y-yes! Yes master, it is,” Sehun cried, canting his hips up and down in the cloud to try and coax Kyungsoo’s tongue to go back inside.“Master, hmm?” Kyungsoo chuckled darkly, “We are at the gates of heaven and you are calling me master? Oh, Sehunnie, you’re such a good boy for me.”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	Heavenly Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I claimed Forbidden Relationships from the Top 100 K&S Claim Sheet! 
> 
> Please, take note of the tags and don’t read this if there is a chance you will find something sacrilegious offensive<3 
> 
> Genuinely, I don’t know where this came from. I was writing a lot of lovey-dovey stuff at the time and I must have channelled all of my UST into here. 
> 
> Thank you to the safeword mods for being amazing! 
> 
> Thank you to the most glorious being for cheering me on in filth like this, you’re the greatest soul to walk the planet x x x

Kyungsoo laid back and pushed himself deeper into the embers of hell’s floor. The tantalising burn through the material of his cloak shot pain down his spine and straight to his cock, the type of pain that he absolutely revelled in. He was leaking precum in buckets and it made him smirk devilishly at the glisten it gave his dick.

The small horns that pushed through Kyungsoo’s black hair were glowing red with pleasure. He took pride in his appearance, the devil was always in the little details. It was easy to have people falling at his feet, mere mortals would lay back and spread their legs just for him. For his dark eyes and plush lips were pure magnificence.

With that being said, he had no time for the dribs and drabs of what the human world had to offer. Those bratty earthlings weren’t worth his time or power. His dark orbs looked up into the sky and saw those otherworldly eyes peeping over the edge of the cloud, as they did every damn day.

Heaven and hell were a lot closer than earth’s creatures were led to believe, so Kyungsoo always decided to put on a show for the angels, knowing that most of them thought anything sexual was absolutely gastly.

Well, all but a few. The boy’s halo glimmered and floated just a little away from the cloud, it was always the biggest give away. It was hard to be a secret voyeur with a beacon of light situated above the angel’s head.

Kyungsoo’s hand worked quickly over his dick, he stroked up and down his length fast and tight. There was no need for lube, not when he was filled with the devil’s magic, anything he thought of could appear in an instant. So, he thought of slicking up his cock more, wanting that filthy squelching sound to reverberate up into heaven. The stroke was easier, wet sounds echoing through the fiery pits of hell.

He moaned and groaned, ensuring that he was putting on the best show for his little watcher. Head thrown back, elongating his pale neck. The claws of his free hand scraped through the burning ashes.

“I know you’re watching me, Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo choroused, followed by an evil laugh.

Sehun jumped up when the devil was no longer on the vehement coals beneath him, but was in fact, laid on the plush white cloud next to him, erratically jerking off while he stared deep into Sehun’s innocent eyes.

“Did you decide, Sehun? Did you decide if you want me, my angel?” Kyungsoo leered. He could sound perfectly poised, even when he was on the edge of cumming.

Sehun nodded, baby pink eyes half-lidded. He wanted it so much. It wasn’t that he was a bad angel, oh no. It was that he was a horny one. His halo tipped with his nod, reminding him of who he was. Sehun ran a hand through his white hair and sighed dreamily, finally admitting what he wanted felt so good.

Ever since his best angel, Jongdae, had told him how _good_ it felt to have his insides painted with that hot cum, to have his halo licked and his wings grabbed, to have his nipples played with until he cried… Sehun hadn’t stopped thinking about it.

Within seconds, Kyungsoo was on the same cloud as Sehun and without even moving, Sehun was on his knees. Kyungsoo had been _dying_ to paint that pretty angelic face, to mark it and claim it as his own.

Kyungsoo flicked his wrist furiously and cummed with a guttural groan, eyes trained on Sehun’s, watching the way he painted those angelic features. Sehun looked enchanting, eyes wide and innocently desperate.

Like the good boy he was - or salacious slut, he didn’t even know himself, anymore - Sehun let his jaw go loose and his tongue dangle out as Kyungsoo continued to spurt an inhuman amount of cum all over him.

“Ah, the most perfect angel there is,” Kyungsoo cooed. He ran his clawed fingers around the golden, cum covered halo. The resulting body shudder from Sehun and the high harp sound that sang through the air made Kyungsoo plaster a smirk on his face.

Sehun swallowed down the cum in his mouth and stuck his tongue out again to show Kyungsoo how good he really was. He ached to be praised by the devil, knowing it would feel heavenly.

“There’s still some on your face, poor angel,” Kyungsoo cooed mockingly. He brought his fingers down to collect all the cum and shoved four fingers into Sehun’s mouth.

It was a stretch for Sehun to have his lips pulled taut around Kyungsoo’s digits. He sucked and sucked, trying to drink down every last drop of the devil’s cum. It was absolutely _delicious_.

“Come on, get up.” Kyungsoo gripped at one of Sehun’s wings and tugged. Sehun whimpered, the pain pleasure mix shooting right down to his exposed dick.

Angels didn’t wear any clothes at all. Unlike the devil, who wore dark robes. All Sehun could see of Kyungsoo was his dick, but he guessed that was all he needed to see.

“Haven’t, _ah_, haven’t stopped thinking about you, Soo,” Sehun stuttered. His wings throbbed with the stimulation from Kyungsoo’s harsh pulling.

Kyungsoo’s horns on his head grew as he became more aroused. More turned on at how good Sehun was being for him. They had been doing this dance for a while now, Kyungsoo jerking off while he stared into Sehun’s lust filled eyes that peered over any and every cloud he could get to.

The air around Sehun changed, with a gust of warm wind, Kyungsoo had taken them to the gates of heaven, where every angel could see them.

If there was any benefit to being the devil, it was that Kyungsoo had control over anyone’s body. He could do what he wanted basically and seeing as Sehun _wanted_ it…

Kyungsoo quirked his brow and his eyes darkened when Sehun wailed.

A foreign feeling took over Sehun’s ass as he felt a gush of wetness surge down until it spilled over his thighs.

“W-what was that?” Sehun whimpered, his thighs already quivering and his cock hard. It wasn’t often that angels got hard, but ever since Sehun had started watching Kyungsoo in the throes of pleasure, he was pretty much permanently turned on.

Kyungsoo’s magic must be holding him up because Sehun could feel his legs giving out. His thighs shook as they were coated in more and more wetness. Sehun wasn’t sure what it was, but it felt so good. He revelled in the strange sensations the devil’s magic was washing over him.

“Getting you nice and wet for me, baby.”

Sehun’s ass kept getting wetter and wetter. Slick poured down his thighs, calves, ankles and onto the cloud below him. All he could do was take it.

A hand wrapped around the back of Sehun’s neck and he was pulled down into a deep, filthy kiss. Kyungsoo pushed his abnormally long tongue into Sehun’s mouth. He wormed it so far back that it had Sehun gagging at the feeling of it in his throat.

Tears formed in Sehun’s angelic eyes. Nothing had ever felt so wrong and right all at the same time. He knew this wasn’t an angel's reality. It was absolutely a devil's world that Kyungsoo was plunging him into.

Even though Sehun was bigger than Kyungsoo, the way he was being kissed made him feel so tiny, so dominated. Kyungsoo angled Sehun’s body in an uncomfortable way, he bit at Sehun’s lips harshly, hard enough that the skin should break, but it didn’t. Sehun whimpered at Kyungsoo’s mercy.

“Oh, I won’t ever hurt you enough to leave a mark,” Kyungsoo’s voice dripped with faux sweetness. He could tear Sehun apart with his nails and not leave a single scratch, if he really wanted to. The truth was, he could make Sehun feel any way he wanted to, now that Sehun had finally agreed.

Sehun noticed that every time Kyungsoo silently used his magic, his eyes glimmered a rich red colour that was gone in a matter of seconds, veiled back over by Kyungsoo’s black eyes. It made fear bubble in the pit of his stomach, how powerful Kyungsoo was, how easy it would be for him to wreck Sehun beyond repair.

Cloud’s cushioned Sehun’s body when he realised he was laid down in them. White overtook his vision, looking up into the bright sky when just a moment before he was staring at Kyungsoo. He wailed as his back arched away from the plush clouds, feeling Kyungsoo’s tongue as it pressed inside his asshole.

“Is this what you wanted, Sehun? To be used by the devil and have your untouched hole ruined?” Kyungsoo licked at Sehun’s entrance for emphasis.

“Y-y-yes! Yes master, it is,” Sehun cried, canting his hips up and down in the cloud to try and coax Kyungsoo’s tongue to go back inside.

“Master, hmm?” Kyungsoo chuckled darkly, “We are at the gates of heaven and you are calling _me_ master? Oh, Sehunnie, you’re such a good boy for me.”

Kyungsoo fucked his long tongue in and out of Sehun’s hole, lapping and sucking at the rim as he went on. He aimed to make Sehun as puffy as possible, wanted him to gape prettily whilst he walked around heaven naked for all to see.

Sehun’s hands gripped on Kyungsoo’s horns, using them as leverage to grind himself on Kyungsoo’s face. They burned in his hands, setting his perfect skin alight with passion.

“F-feels so, _so_ good, master,” Sehun groaned, pleasure coursing through his virtuous veins.

The grip and the way Sehun thumbed at the large horns was the first thing that made Kyungsoo falter a little. He groaned at the gentle massage on one of his main erogenous zones. Kyungsoo would become a puddle at Sehun’s feet if he carried that on.

So, with a frown and determination to not give away his most treasured secrets to Sehun, Kyungsoo retracted his long tongue and pulled away. The pink, pure rim fluttered around nothing as Sehun clenched, whining at the empty feeling.

“You’re gathering quite an audience, pretty thing,” Kyungsoo nodded and eyed Jongdae behind the gates. Their first time had been down in the pits of hell. Jongdae has cried as Kyungsoo and Minseok both railed into his body. “Do you like being watched, baby?”

Sehun nodded fervently. Shame and arousal mixed together throughout Sehun’s ethereal body, only making him feel even more turned on. He got off on being watched. Really, he didn’t mind if he was the one doing the watching, like with Kyungsoo, or if someone watched him. Both ways were perfect for Sehun.

Wet heat enveloped Sehun’s cock. He dug his elbows into the soft clouds and propped himself up on his arms to look down and watch as Kyungsoo swallowed him down with ease. No one had ever touched him there, especially not with their mouth, it was like magic, licking and lapping at one of his most intimate areas.

The sound of sucking was amplified through the air. Kyungsoo hollowed out his cheeks and sucked with fervour. He loved the way Sehun was writhing underneath him. All the new sensations Sehun must have been feeling through his body, were showcased in the way Sehun’s wings stretched out magnificently, feathers shuddering in the still air. Kyungsoo was determined to make him cum endlessly. Run him dry until he didn’t know the difference between heaven and hell.

Kyungsoo’s tongue snaked to Sehun’s balls licking them until they dripped with spit, he was still sucking on Sehun’s cock, deep throating it. Without a gag reflex, Kyungsoo could do that all day every day. His tongue had other ideas and pushed further back to play with Sehun’s asshole whilst the rest of Kyungsoo’s mouth worked on his cock. He thanked _himself_ for his ability to suck cock and have a long enough tongue to play with Sehun’s virgin hole.

Thick ropes of cum shot into Kyungsoo’s mouth as Sehun had his first ever orgasm. It tasted oh so sweet, even sweeter because Kyungsoo was the one that got that opportunity. To take all of Sehun’s first times. All the while, being watched by other angels, specifically Jongdae.

Jongdae was tugging on his wings, watching with half-lidded eyes as the most perfect angel, Junmyeon, tried to pull him away. Kyungsoo grinned, knowing that Junmyeon wasn’t as innocent as he liked people to believe. Junmyeon’s efforts were futile, his strength being no match for an angel with an agenda, Jongdae didn’t budge.

Sharp jabs at Sehun’s asshole brought him around from his pleasured, incoherent babbling. Sehun’s vision was glazed over, like he wasn’t actually looking at Kyungsoo through his pale pink eyes.

“Come back to me, angel,” Kyungsoo crooned, running his claws along Sehun’s chin. His tone didn’t match the way he pressed his sharp claws into Sehun’s soft flesh, leaving no mark in their wake.

The envelope of perfect heat was gone from Sehun’s dick. When he had enough about him to speak, he realised all he could feel was that delicious pain in his hole.

“Ma-master, what are you doing to me?” Sehun sounded fucked out, ruined already. Sweat was glistening all over his body, an iridescent sheen coated his abs gorgeously. His halo was dimming and brightening, unable to settle on its luminescence.

“I’m just fucking you with my tail, baby. Getting you nice and open for my cock. How big do you want my cock to be, Sehun?” Kyungsoo’s pointed red tail was working inside of Sehun, poking out from under his cloak and dexterously fucking into Sehun at all angles.

Sehun’s back arched from the clouds again as Kyungsoo hit a part of him that made his ears ring with the sound of harps. Pure, unadulterated pleasure took over his very being. All of Sehun’s noises were caught in his throat, unable to moan or groan, just soundless cries.

In and out, deeper and deeper, Kyungsoo pushed his tail into Sehun’s wet, puffy entrance. He basked in the way it disappeared into Sehun’s pretty, untouched body, the way Sehun’s walls clenched around his pointed tail, trying to keep Kyungsoo inside and warm his tail. The way the wet sounds bounced off every cloud around them.

Kyungsoo pulled his tail from Sehun’s hole, deeming it ready to be fucked. He added some extra slick for measure and chuckled darkly when Sehun shuddered.

“I _said_ how big do you want my cock to be?” Kyungsoo squeezed Sehun’s halo to get his attention.

Sehun’s pink eyes landed on Kyungsoo’s exposed cock, he licked his bitten lips, “Bigger.”

Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow at Sehun, looking from his natural length, to Sehun and back again incredulously. His clothes dissipated into thin air. Sehun squeaked when he saw Kyungsoo’s toned, sculpted body and Kyungsoo absolutely _loved_ getting that reaction. If Sehun wanted to attempt to be a size queen on his first time, Kyungsoo would let him.

Sehun only salivated more as Kyungsoo’s cock thickened out and lengthened. Not by too much, but enough that it looked deliciously, aberrantly large. “Perfect, master.”

The wind was knocked out of Sehun when he suddenly found himself gripping onto the golden gates of heaven, bent over on his knees. Without a chance to catch his breath, he felt Kyungsoo push his deliciously fat cock into his stretched hole.

Kyungsoo didn’t give Sehun a moment, he just thrusted forward until his hips pressed into Sehun’s round ass, sliding through the copious wetness with ease. He was knelt behind Sehun, giving him perfect access to Sehun’s wings and enough reach to be able to grab his halo.

Sehun felt hands _all over_ his body, too many hands. Kyungsoo was using his magic to drag sensations over Sehun in the most inhuman ways. The feeling of clawed hands pinched at Sehun’s nipples, stroked over his cock, tugged at his hair. Kyungsoo’s actual hands were gripping Sehun’s thick asscheeks, digging his claws into the flesh that spilled around his hands.

“What a sight.” Sehun didn’t recognise the voice, but Kyungsoo’s unabashed, “Hey Minseok,” indicated that the devil on the other cloud was the one that had spit-roasted Sehun’s best angel with Kyungsoo. God, how he wanted that to happen to him.

The heavy cock inside of him thrusted forward, spearing open his virgin walls. Sehun squeezed harder on the golden metal, trying to find purchase as his body was taken to a higher plane of existence. He had never felt pleasure like it.

Kyungsoo fucked up into Sehun’s body, eyes trained down on the way Sehun’s fat ass bounced with the power of each thrust. He spanked down on Sehun’s cheeks.

“Feel good, Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo’s voice was laced with a mocking lust, knowing that what he was doing absolutely felt amazing for Sehun.

“S-o, so good, master, fuck me harder,” Sehun’s words were a breathy whisper. All of his power was going into not falling forward and crashing into the gates with how hard Kyungsoo was giving it to him. Still, he wanted more. Wanted all that the devil could give him.

The magic around Sehun’s dick gripped and moved, jerking him in time with Kyungsoo’s thrusts. His tits throbbed with the way the magic harshly played with his nipples.

Kyungsoo tugged on Sehun’s wings, pulling him back so that his body was curved, pressed against Kyungsoo’s chest. His hands went to the oil glands by the base of Sehun’s wings, mainly there to add a delicious bubblegum scent to the feathers, but also an erogenous zone for angels. He thumbed over the gland, squeezing it and coaxing it to open until the oil was pouring freely down Sehun’s back, coating him in yet another wet fluid.

“F-fuck. Right there, master!” Sehun wailed as he felt the base of his wings oil up as the dam broke, oil seeping out.

“Look, Jongdae’s hard, just for you,” Kyungsoo whispered into Sehun’s ear. His long tongue rolled out of his mouth and licked a fat stripe from Sehun’s collarbone up to his ear.

Pink eyes locked with pink eyes as Sehun saw how Jongdae was looking at him. Mostly, at Sehun’s hard cock, throbbing and bouncing between his legs as the magic pleasured him beyond measure. He licked his lips, dreaming of sucking Jongdae’s exposed, hard dick.

“I hope you’re thinking of me and not your best angel,” Kyungsoo said callously as he clutched at Sehun’s feathers and pulled cruelly.

Kyungsoo could feel Sehun’s insides clenching and squeezing around him wildly. Stretched for the first time, so wide, that they were trying to close again around his length, sucking him in with every withdraw of his cock. Because that’s what Kyungsoo kept doing, pulling out completely, until only the head of his cock kept Sehun’s rim pulled around it, only to spear into Sehun again and hit his prostate dead on.

Kyungsoo let his tongue slip out of his mouth and licked at the wing oil, drinking down everything that Sehun’s body had to offer. It was delicious. Sehun revelled in his glands being played with to the point they gushed and added more slickness between his round asscheeks.

The cloud under them was soaking up all of the slick and sweat that poured from Sehun’s body. Sehun’s toes were curling in it, gathering up the soft, plushness of the cloud in his ever tense body.

With a cry, Sehun’s neck was wrenched back unnaturally. Kyungsoo yanked Sehun’s halo down so that he could thumb and lick at it, bring Sehun to release again.

It didn’t take long, Sehun cummed, magic aiming his cock downwards so that he shot it into the clouds. Kyungsoo heard a faint _“fuck,”_ as an image of a naked Baekhyun, tail dipped in a lava bath, appeared before his eyes, the cum landed on Baekhyun’s lips. That’d teach Baekhyun to not take an interest in angels, Kyungsoo howled out a laugh.

“What a pretty angel,” Minseok sang from somewhere, Sehun couldn’t quite comprehend where.

Kyungsoo let his own orgasm ebb away, using his magic to coax himself back from the edge. He wasn’t quite done with Sehun yet. His thrusting turned into a deep grind, pressing right into Sehun’s sweet spot in a constant rhythm.

“You’re such a good boy, Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo praised. His magic tugged harshly over Sehun’s abused nipples. Another orb of magic wrapped around Sehun’s throat, pressing on lightly. “Now, why don’t you tell Jongdae what you want?”

Sehun panicked, body tensing and clenching hard around the length inside of him. He keened, oversensitivity crashing into him like waves in a windstorm. _God_, he wanted Jongdae so bad.

“Master,” Sehun whimpered, embarrassment flooding his senses. It was one thing being watched, it was another to beg for his best angel’s dick.

“Say it, Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo commanded.

“Wanna suck your cock, Dae,” Sehun’s voice came out as barely a whisper.

Kyungsoo let Sehun fall forward.

Instantly, Sehun locked eyes with his best angel whose wings were flapping wildly, trying to fly to Sehun as Junmyeon held onto his hands, pleading with Jongdae not to get involved with the devil.

“Come on, Dae, you know how good it feels to cum,” Minseok crooned from the sidelines, adding a faint leer of, “You too, Junmyeon.”

Jongdae managed to break free and was at the other side of heaven’s gates in seconds. Wings bringing a cool gust of wind in their wake. He pushed his hand through the golden gates and gently stroked over Sehun’s cheek and lips.

“You can be cute later,” Kyungsoo said flatly. “Fuck his face, Jongdae, now. Or I will send you away, hard and untouched.”

Sehun scrambled to get a grip on the gates as Jongdae quickly pushed his hard cock through the gap, looking down at Sehun in pure adoration.

“W-wanted to do this for so long, Sehunnie,” Jongdae whimpered. Sehun licked up his small length and swallowed it down easily. “God, what a devil.”

Forward and back, Sehun rocked on his knees, thankful that the clouds were forgivingly soft. He beared down on Kyungsoo’s large length that was back to thrusting into him hard and fast. Jongdae was fucking his face, helplessly whining, tiny hands fisted into Sehun’s white hair.

“Look at you, Sehunnie, so desperate to please. Even your head angel Junmyeon is getting off seeing you get used so sweetly,” Kyungsoo’s voice finally sounded a little affected. Using his magic all over Sehun meant he didn’t have much left to mask his own desire. He panted through his exertion, horns growing and glowing red hues wildly. He dipped his claws between Sehun’s asscheeks and pulled them apart so he could see the way his cock disappeared into Sehun’s pink hole.

Kyungsoo smirked at Minseok, who was flicking his wrist in thin air, his magic running over Junmyeon’s body in the back. Junmyeon fell to his knees and Kyungsoo chuckled, not so innocent after all.

Sehun hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harshly on Jongdae’s length that just made it to the back of his throat. The magic on his chest and dick picked up it’s pace, tugging and pulling at Sehun’s oversensitive nipples and dick.

With a loud cry, Jongdae pulled back. Sehun looked up at Jongdae through his thick white lashes. It was glorious, the way Jongdae’s body shuddered as he cummed over Sehun’s face and hair. For the second time, Sehun felt claimed and he absolutely loved it.

Kyungsoo pulled on Sehun’s wings, right at the base and it was like an instant trigger. Sehun cummed again, covering the cloud below him with his release.

The way Sehun milked Kyungsoo’s cock as he orgasmed again was enough to push Kyungsoo over the edge. His horns set alight and he grunted, thrusted so deep into Sehun for the last time. He cummed excessively, as all devils did. Time passed by slowly as Kyungsoo’s cock kicked and released so much cum into Sehun that his stomach would probably bulge and he would be leaking for a while.

“Fuck, Sehun,” Kyungsoo breathed into Sehun’s ear, body caged over Sehun’s, pressing his wings down. He let his tongue lave over every part of Sehun that it could reach, mapping out Sehun’s neck and face, tasting Jongdae.

Another loud cry echoed around the clouds and they saw Junmyeon’s back arch as he cummed into the air. Minseok was smirking, obviously proud of himself for playing with the head angel and making him lose his inhibitions.

* * *

As the sun set, the clouds were coloured with enchanting pink and orange hues, coating the heavens with a tangible warmth.

Kyungsoo had Sehun wrapped up in his arms outside the gates of heaven, cuddling him close and cooing praises to the angel. Sehun’s wings blanketed over them, covering them from other’s eyes.

Jongdae was holding Sehun’s hand through the gates, he wasn’t allowed out of heaven for a while, not after what he’d done with Kyungsoo and Minseok. Sehun would be resigned to the same fate.

Minseok and Junmyeon were flirting through the gates. Junymeon trying to act all high and mighty until Minseok used his magic to make Junmyeon shudder _again_.

Baekhyun appeared on a cloud beside them, tail between his legs, still licking over his lips. Obviously, he’d got a taste for angels now, too.

“Was it a good first time, angel?” Kyungsoo asked, placing a chaste kiss onto Sehun’s halo.

“It was the best, master.”


End file.
